


A Dare ((Gamzee X Reader Lemon))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A LEMON! WARNING! <br/>DONT READ UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT A LEMON IS<br/>I don't want to taint your lil innocent cinnamon bun hearts :^)<br/>♚[© 2016 | @ApocalypticAnuyushi]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dare ((Gamzee X Reader Lemon))

**Author's Note:**

> Had I went to sleep at midnight, this wouldn't have happened. But here I am at 2 AM cheering that I finished this xD Enjoy! ^W^

  The day had turned into a bleak, boring grey. No clouds or sun and the land was cascaded into a lifeless body of nothing. There was nobody except for those I shared the bomb shelter with. I sighed and stared out the window. Each day was going by agonizingly slowly. Waiting for something nobody knows for sure would happen. It wasn't all bad though. The shelter was fairly large. Everyone had their own room . There was a bathroom and a pantry. The kitchen appliances were in the main room. It was the largest area and enough room for everyone to do their own thing in peace. A large computer control panel was on the left side of the door. It was covered in strange buttons and functions I could never understand. Three laptops always stayed hooked up to it. Now, the people I shared living space with were odd. There was me and my best friend. Along with 12 very different beings.  
Not human I should say. I glanced around to each one. They were called 'trolls'. An alien race from the planet Alternia. They weren't all bad. Each troll had light grey skin and horns all their own. No two pairs were the same. As well as each one wearing a black shirt with a different zodiac symbol. The troll who wore Gemini sat at one of the laptops. He was always working in something. I never knew what. Sollux was his name. A male troll with short black hair, a double pair of horns, and 3D glasses.  
Perhaps I shall explain the situation. It all started with a game. I had been playing an online game with a few other neighborhood kids when me and my bestie were suddenly zapped to another planet. As for what happened and how, that was still a mystery. But the residents were mostly nice.  
They had been hiding from someone named Jack for a while and that's what brings us to the shelter. The troll's we were with were all teenagers as well. Nobody bothered to explain where their parents were and seemed confused or uncomfortable when I asked. After a while I dropped the subject.  
My friend suddenly skipped up to me. "Ayee (y/n)!" She grinned. I gave her a warm smile. "What's up?"  
The girl looked around then leaned in. "Don't tell anyone but isn't he hot?" She pointed to another troll, leaning on the wall. I followed her hand and knit my eyebrows. "You're not falling for an alien are you?" I teased. She was pointing to the troll who wore the shirt for Cancer. He also had short hair but it was slightly fluffed and unkempt. His horns weren't very big and rounded instead of ending with a point.  
Her face flushed red. "Pftt noo!"  
I chuckled at her obvious lie. "Okay sure sure."  
A large pout hit her face but she changed to a smirk. "Okay. But isn't that one kinda weird?" She gestured to a troll who wore a Capricorn symbol sitting in the corner, looking bored and tired but still wore a smile. He looked like he was spacing off. His face was completely covered in white paint except for his eyes and mouth which were kept unpainted. He had tall waved horns that ended in a sharp point and extremely wild black hair that looked more like a cotton ball. I nodded slowly. "He's kinda strange." I agreed. My friend suddenly shivered her hands in her pockets and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Bet you five bucks to seduce him."  
Now it was my turn to blush. "W-What? Why?" I failed to not stutter. She stuck her tongue out. Damn. Why is she so cute sometimes? "Because I wanna see if you'll really do it."  
I looked to the troll then back to my friend, finally sighing. "Fine. Just watch me." I shot her a glare and made my way over. The troll looked up as I approached. He grinned, showing a few teeth sharpened to a point. "'Sup."  
I looked back to my friend who was watching with an evil grin. I quickly flipped her off and plopped down beside him. I wanted that five bucks. "Nothing much. What are you thinking about?" I started,slowly moving closer. This should be interesting to do. The troll tapped his chin and looked to the ceiling. "A whole bunch 'o stuff." He spaced off. I don't blame him really. It was super boring here. I bit my bottom lip and felt my heart being to pound in my chest. What am I doing? Why did I agree to this again? Could I really do it? I felt an oncoming blush and gulped. Slowly, I raised my hand and placed it in his. The troll immediately looked back down to me. "Ayyee you're motherfucking sweet." He chuckled, obviously thinking about my attempts to do this stupid dare as a friendly gesture. I felt his skin. It was warm with a soft touch to it. Did all troll's skin feel like this? I wanted to use his name but it was hard to remember. The names of the troll's were strange and I only remembered a few. I think it started with... A 'G'? Right? I had heard it before. When someone had been yelling at him.  
I thought back to the scene and finally found it amongst my memories. "Gamzee." I muttered. The troll grinned wider. I got it right apparently. "Can I ask you something?" An idea was forming in my mind. This wasn't a dare anymore. I wanted to try this out. I wanted to test my own limits with the strange troll. Gamzee nodded. "Sure thing 'sis!" He gave a thumbs up with his other hand. I tightened my grip on his hand and leaned on his shoulder. "So. About troll horns. Are they really sensitive like people say?" I knew the answer of course. Most troll's have yelled at me and my friend when he first met and we tried to get close to their horns. Claiming they 'sensitive'.  
Gamzee scratched his head, his hand vanished into his hair as he did then looked back to me. "Yea. I guess they're pretty motherfucking sensitive. Why do you ask?"  
I was becoming slightly impatient. He wasn't picking up any hints. I pulled my hand back from his and struggled to stand up. Fine. I'll try something different. Gamzee watched then stood up himself. As he stood up, i was suddenly aware of his insane height. He was the tallest troll here and one of the most intimidating. "That's a secret. I'll tell you when we go where nobody can see us." I stated plainly. I had noticed already our conversation was starting to attract attention from a girl troll with short black hair and rounded cat-eared like horns. Gamzee clapped his hands together, shocking awake some that had been falling asleep. "What about the 'lil horn pile?" He asked. The horn pile is a literal pile of circus horns stacked up in Gamzee's room. It was actually comfy to lay on. I nodded and he wandered off down the hall. Gamzee stopped by a door and propped it open. The room was disastrous. Green slime was everywhere besides the pile sitting in the corner. Gamzee looked back at me a moment and jumped on it, scattering horns everywhere. He took a moment to relax and make himself comfy then grinned. "Well what are you motherfucking waiting for 'lil mama? Come sit by me." He Pat a spot next to him. But I had other plans. I stalked. Over to where he sat and found my place on his lap. I snaked my arms around his next and smiled. The troll looked taken aback but gave a warm smile. "Well alright then. So what did you wanna say?"  
What? He still didn't understand? I shifted myself a bit so my hips grinded on his. Why was I doing this, may I ask again? Gamzee leaned back in the pile and muttered something under his breath. "So. I was wondering about your horns. How sensitive are they really?" I replied quietly. The bad thing is I was getting comfortable on his lap. Was I getting too into the act? Was I really acting? I don't know anymore. Gamzee flicked a snake-like tongue out as a sign that he wasn't going to answer. If that's how it would be...  
My hands trailed up the back of his neck and though his soft hair. I watched his reaction go from relaxed then he let out a low rumble as one of my hand reached a horn and I gripped the base. His breathing froze when I then grabbed the other one and massaged then slowly. Using my thumb to make circular motions.  
Gamzee suddenly jerked up and grabbed my shoulders, digging his sharp nails into them and pulled me closer. It didn't hurt really but it was surprising. I assumed he liked it so I slid my hand up to the top. Near the pointed tip, my seating changed as I felt Gamzee move from under me. My face went deep red as I figured what it was. He was... Aroused. I beat my game. But I didn't want to stop now.  
I let my hands leave his horns and heard a growl of disappointment in his throat. I wasn't done yet though.  
I pulled myself closer and reached out so my tongue ran over a horn. I was getting to much amusement from this. Gamzee's breathing returned but it was much heavier, labored breathing.  
He chuckled quietly and I heard him whisper a 'Honk.'  
Finally, after getting a satisfaction from them, I rolled my hips and pushed against the growing mass I felt.  
It was tempting but I wanted to tease him a bit. Gamzee bit down on his teeth and made what sounded like a purr.  
Oh god. I was suddenly turned on and I decided on playing around. I moved back just a tad so I could trail my hands down and let one slip into his pants. Gamzee clenched his hands and held his breath again. I found the source and stroked it. It was cold and moist and definitely moving.  
I knew what it was but I never actually saw one before.  
I heard about them being called 'bulges'. I thought it was sort of cliché but whatever.  
Gamzee suddenly let out the sexiest sound I had ever heard. It was a low moan that turned my face beat red. I wrapped my hand around the 'bulge' and pumped it slowly.  
It wiggled around a bit and felt like it got a little bit bigger.  
Gamzee rumbled again and finally he gasped and jerked me towards him, burying his face into my neck. "Don't motherfucking tease me. Let's just do this." He whispered quiet enough for me to hear. I released the mass and pulled my hand back. Gamzee pulled me off him and stood up so he could peel off his black shirt and toss it aside. I watched him, feeling aroused myself. Why was that do sexy? Then he pulled off his baggy pants and boxers revealing the bulge, twitching and swaying around. It looked like a purple tentacle. It made me... Somewhat curious.  
Then I noticed he was staring at me and my face flushed red. Oh my god. Was I staring? Gamzee gave a goofy grin and knelt down beside me. "Come on 'lil mama. That's not motherfucking fair. You gotta take it off too." His fingers slipped under my shirt. I gasped and shivered at his touch. His hands were cold now. Gamzee raised my shirt over my head and set it down on the horn pile. Then the troll stopped to examine my bra. I fiddled with my fingers and looked away from his gaze. "S-Stop staring. It's embarrassing." I muttered. He chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I got all up and distracted." He apologized but tilt his head. Had he never seen a bra before? I reached behind me and unsnapped the back. It fell to my lap. Gamzee wasted no time investigating the strange new things. His hands traveled to every part of my chest and he gave them a few quick squeezes. His eyes widened.i laughed quietly. It was kinda cute. Gamzee was really curious and not just being perverted. Unlike a few guys I had met before.  
Finally the troll grew bored of them and his gaze traveled to my pants. I pulled myself up and wiggled out of them. My underwear followed. I hardly had a chance to look at Gamzee before I was suddenly pinned to the ground, looking up at him. Between his teeth was a handle to a large silver bucket that shone in the dim light. His hands fell on both sides of my head, keeping me in place and his legs straddled my waist. I felt his bulge trace over my womanhood and graze my opening but he made my move to enter. His fingers rubbed over it before one slipped inside and pumped slowly. I couldn't hold back a quiet whimper. I moved my legs a bit. I was sure if I still had my underwear, they would be soaked. He was teasing me and I wasn't going to stand for it.  
I raised a knee and gently rubbed it into his bulge. His finger slipped out, covered in juices. Gamzee groaned and dropped the bucket to the ground.  
I rubbed it a bit more and struggled to be able to reach down and take a hold of it. I used both hands this time to massage the writhing mass. Gamzee's breath hitched and he pulled himself to his knees giving me more placed to move. I took my hands back and looked at the bulge with a smirk. Leaning down, I gave it a long lick then pulled back to taste my tongue. It tasted sweet and left me wanting more.  
I took the tip and nipped at it gently. Gamzee moaned again and grabbed a fistful of my hair as I began to suck a bit harder. Running my tongue over repeatedly. Gamzee groaned, a vibration running through his body. "A-Ah- Shit." Gamzee hissed The troll released in my mouth. It took me by surprise but the liquid tasted sweet too. I swallowed a bit and looked down at the dripping substance, finding it to be a thick purple as well. I swallowed what was left and looked back it to his face. Gamzee appeared to be sweating. His chest showed he was panting. I no longer felt embarrassed and instead, I was rather fond of Gamzee.  
"Alright my turn 'sis. I'm gonna get my motherfucking freak all up in here." He chuckled and pushed me back down. I wasn't prepared for what came next.  
I felt the tip of his bulge find it's place near my entrance again. "I got some questions for you too 'sis. Where's your motherfucking bulge?" He asked. I looked up, noticing a small hole behind the purple mass. Does that mean trolls have both? I'll have fun with that. I smirked at my ideas then returned to his question. "I-i only have this. Guys have what you call a b-b-" I stopped when I felt it slowly slip in. I couldn't hold back a low moan. I felt it start to explore inside, grazing every area it could reach. I bit my lip tightly and sucked in air quickly. It felt so good. I didn't even know how to describe it. Pure bliss is all I can say. It didn't even really hurt that much. Perhaps because of the way it was. Slender and able to move. Gamzee pushed it in completely and it hit my spot. I moaned again and reached out, grabbing a tight hold on Gamzee's horns. He hadn't even started moving all that much yet and it already felt like this. "You motherfucking ready?" He asked with a chuckle. I nodded and he pulled back as much as he could with my grip on him then slammed back in. I cried out and squeezed them tighter. Again, he pulled out then repeated the process. Each time, I wanted to scream his name. But I held back. He must have noticed because Gamzee smashed his lips into mine and gave me a rough and sloppy kiss. He took over and I allowed him to enter my mouth. But his tongue didn't explore much before he pulled back due to his heavy panting. I felt a knot in my stomach and gasped. "I think I'm a-about to-" I didn't need to finish. Gamzee reached for the bucket. I shut my eyes then felt myself explode. A moment later, I was suddenly being filled as he came as well and when I opened my eyes, Gamzee was holding a full bucket, his whole body was shaking in exhaustion. I thought it was really hot. Oh gosh. What am I thinking?  
The troll set the bucket down and pulled out. I couldn't help but knee it again . It must have been extremely sensitive after just coming and I still had a good grip on his horns. He let out a loud moan and clamped his eyes shut. His bulge jerked around excitedly. I pulled his head down by his horns and kisses Gamzee's mouth softly. I wanted to hear him moan again. I could listen to that on repeat forever. But I should let him rest. I already won the bet after all.  
-Meanwhile-  
A young troll girl giggled, her ear to the wall. Nobody else heard it but she has exceptionally good hearing. "Ship." She whispered.  
My friend looked up as I walked out of the room. I tried to fix my hair and clothes as best I could. I stalked up to her and held out my hand. "Five bucks. Now."


End file.
